Creation Show/Episodes
BTW, anyone who is in the show are allowed to write episodes. But don't delete episodes that are not yours. Season 1: (2014 - 2015) # The Creation of Creation Show - Creation Wiki is founded by Chrome. But he automatically causes a war between memes and GoAnimate. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 12/24/14) (Rating: TV-14-L) # Day 2 - TBA (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/1/15) (Rating: TV-14-L) #'SWAT Hopefuls In Training' - The Chat Force interrogates some miscreants on Chat to comical results (Writer: James) (Airdate: 1/8/15) (Rating: TV-14-LV) # The Murder: A murder happens in chat. Chat Force officer Hat believes that it's his brother, Ralf who is the murderer. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/15/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) #'The Merge': Chrome decides to merge wikis with the GoAnimate Community. However, a group of GoAnimators decide to rebel against him, and literally claim the wiki as their own. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/22/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) #'Faze': A terrible user, Faze starts spamming in chat, while Chrome, KK, and the Chat Force are gone. The rest of the users try to defeat him. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/29/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) #'Chinese Bootleg:' Igor opens his own wiki named "Community Plaza Wiki", but is soon accused of ripping off Creation Wiki. (Writer: Igor the Mii) (Airdate: 2/1/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) #'KK Joins the KKK': TBA (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 2/8/15) (Rating: TV-MA) #'Take that L': James and Sophie have a day with each other, which causes others to believe that they are in a relationship. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 2/15/15) (Rating: TV-PG) #'The Merge II: Electric Boogaloo' - Igor and Chrome agree to merge their wikis together, but KK, Lemon, TGB1, Pingy and Cody don't want the merge to happen. (Writer: Igor the Mii and TheChromePerson) (Airdate: 2/21/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) #'Bananas, Loyalty & Respect: '''John Cena visits the wiki and draws the ire of most of the userbase. However, they are forced to work together when they must combat a serious threat. (Writer: James) (Airdate: 7/25/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) # 'Otterhub' - Sophie asks onion to perform a number of sexual actions on her, after an argument in chat. (Writer: Onion Senpai) (Airdate: 8/1/15) (Rating: TV-MA) # 'What a Wonderfun World: A group of terrorists from from GoAnimate decide to overthrow Chrome. They end up getting lost all over the wiki, while Chrome tries to hide. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 8/8/15) (Rating: TV-MA-LV) # '''RapePlay: Mametchi, after being Chrome's slave, decides to invade the Chat and bring in his rape machines for some fun. (Writer: StrongBadHR90) (Rating: TV-MA) # Worst of the Worst: A jailbreak occurs at the major prison on Creation Wiki while the Chat Force is on vacation, so the other users must save the day. (Writer: James) (Airdate: TBD) (Rating: TV-MA) # Fluffy, the Genderfluid Heterophobe: Fluffy creates a major wiki-wide annoyance, and it's up to all of the users to stop... uh, it. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: TBA) (Rating: TV-14 DLSV) # Meme Hell: Chrome is killed, and he accidentally goes to Meme Hell, a place where dead memes serve as torture for no reason. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: TBA) (Rating: TV-14-LSV) # No Cody, We Cannot RP: The entire Chat denies Cody's request for an RP, causing him to go into an epic rage that no user can stop''. (Writer: James) (Airdate: TBD) (Rating: TV-MA DLV) # 'Jamesphie: A new user, Jamesphie, builds up a chat war against everyone. Even the Chat Force are fighting because of him. Spoiler: in the end, everyone converts to Jamesphism. ''(Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: TBA) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) # 'A Kick in the Balls: Jamesphie's cousin-in-law, Koolphie, pays a visit to the chat. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: TBA) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) Season 2: (2015 - 2016) # Christmas: Janice, Chrome's extremely religious mom believes the ending days will happen on the following Christmas day. She gathers a whole group of followers to build a tower to Heaven; Meanwhile, Chrome is forced to help Janice with the tower, but discovers a more sinister side of Janice. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 12/24/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) # Finding Whorey: Lemon hacks the computers in the whole wiki, and accidentally sends a strange "porn virus", which turn all electronics into a female hentai character, who controls the whole wiki into becoming "WeebCity". (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate:12/31/15) (Rating: TV-MA-S) # HE'S ETHAN BRADBERRY: Chrome's cousin, Ethan, takes control of the wiki when Chrome goes on vacation with KK to Florida, where they meet Gnarlykid. Meanwhile, Ethan turns the whole wiki into a social experiment. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/7/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'HE WAS ETHAN BRADBERRY (now he's dead)': Chrome battles Ethan. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/14/16) (Rating: TV-MA-L) #'KoolKid One Hour': Someone emerges from meme Hell. Koolkid, an uncool fool who challenges Jamesphie. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/21/16) (Rating: TV-MA) # Jamesphie Tales: Literally just veggie tales, with users in it. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/28/16) (Rating: TV-14) # July 2015 RPs Were the Worst: The main cast discover screenshots of old RPs, which are more cringy than today's RPs. Cody tries to revive them, while KK becomes paranoid. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 2/4/16) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) # Hello, Hola, Bonjour, Aloha, Guten Tag, Hallo, Shalom: Jamesphie's entire family visits the wiki. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 2/11/16) (Rating: TV-PG L) # Comedic Effect: KK and TGB1 try to complete all of the Comedy World pages in under 4 hours. (Writer: Zombie/TGB1) (Airdate: 2/15/16) (Rating: TV-PG L) # The North Pole: Jamesphie spends $300 at a strip club. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 2/18/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'Blocked': #'I Want One of Those': GnarlyKid opens up a car stealing business in the chat. Unfortunately, Igor snitches on him and he alerts the FBI. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 3/10/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'Would You Like Some Fries with Your Fries?': The wiki goes through bankruptcy, so everyone must work at the local burger restaurant. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 3/17/16) (Rating: TV-PG) #'Heat': A gang of Jamaicans claim the wiki as their "turf", thus starting a war. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 3/24/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'Hat's Sexual Sexting Sex': Hat tries to get a blowjob from his girlfriend, Lord Pluto. He sends her a sexting pic, but instead sends it to Chrome. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 4/1/16) (Rating: TV-MA-LS) #'Jamesphie's Game Show': Jamesphie hosts a game show where the winner can become the world's very first centillionaire. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 4/7/16) (Rating: TV-14 DLSV) #'A Penny Short': The wiki goes through numerous budget cuts. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 4/14/16) (Rating: TV-14 LV) #[[I Hate Tuesdays|'I Hate Tuesdays']]: '''Chrome is tired of Mondays, so he makes a law to end Monday. This however, brings attention to the Time God, one of Chrome's enemies. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 4/21/16) (Rating: TV-PG-V) # #Wiliam the Pedophile's Downfall: Part I' Season 3: (2016 - 2017) #'William the Pedophile's Downfall: Part II' #'TGB1 2.0:' TGB1 tries to reform his life. (Writer: Zombie/TGB1) (Airdate: 6/3/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'TOUHOU HIJACK LOL:' An incident caused by Igor the Mii causes all computers on Creation Wiki have Touhou-related hentai. (Writer: Igor the Mii) (Airdate: 6/9/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'Chrome's Crippling Anxiety Overcomes Him and He Dies:' The title is accurate. (Writer: TheChromePerson) (Airdate: 6/17/16) (Rating: TV-14-LV) #'Shipping and Handling:' Tired of the rumors of a relationship with James, Sophie decides to try to get KK to be her boyfriend. (Writer: James) (Airdate: 6/23/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'Keep an Eye Out: A new user joins the wiki, and he's a surreal and perverted serial killer who has a stomach-churning backstory. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 6/30/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #Ironclad Romance:' James orders iron wire to put between his 6-pack and tries to see how many girls he can charm with them. (Writer: James) (Airdate: 7/7/16) (Rating: TV-14 DLV) #'Juice: James goes on a roid rage and he assigns everyone in the chat to do several odd jobs, such as stealing a car that belonged to one of his friends in art class. However, the cause for this behavior is not what it seems... (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 7/14/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #Yu$uf: KK starts a fundraiser when he discovers that GnarlyKid is going through poverty. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 7/21/16) (Rating: TV-PG) #Punked Out: James' main professional dancing rival, DM Punk, visits the wiki, causing a giant dance fight on Chat. (Writer: James) (Airdate: 7/28/16) (Rating: TV-PG) #Agendabender: During a meeting at chat, a sudden earthquake occurs, causing all the users to turn into anime girls. With this, the meeting fails to go on properly. (Writer: Sylvester) (Airdate: 8/5/16) (Rating: TV-MA DLSV) #Life Goes On: When Darkangel0410 is on hiatus due to her computer being broken, the whole city turns into "WiWiWiWiWi" until she solves the problem. (Writer: Darkangel0410) (Airdate: 8/7/16) (Rating: TV-14 LV) #Fucking Ridiclous Bans:' The gang visits Republic of Guy, and learn that a lot of things in said republic are banned for ridiclous reasons. They soon violate every ban in the Republic of Guy. (Writer: Igor the Mii) (Airdate: 8/11/16) (Rating: TV-MA-LV) #'The Koaster Kid:' Sylvester leaves Creation Wiki and focuses entirely on Theme Park Review. (Writer: Sylvester) (Airdate: 8/17/16) (Rating: TV-14 DLV) #'From Zero to Hero: KK signs up for a boxing tournament. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 8/24/16) (Rating: TV-PG) #Yusuf World: GnarlyKid turns the wiki into an amusement park. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 8/31/16) (Rating: TV-PG) #Creation Store: Chrome needs money to buy a new iPad charger, so he opens Creation Store. However, when it becomes heavily forced onto the wiki by a money-hungry businessman, the Meme Team must think of something. (Writer: mynameischrome) (Airdate: 9/1/2016) (Rating: TV-14) #I Swear to Drunk, I'm Not God: Everyone, except for KK, gets high from a moonshine explosion. Because of this, it is his mission to get everybody to sober up and get back to their senses. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 9/7/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #Down in the Dumps: Mametchi finds himself stranded at the local junkyard. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 9/14/16) (Rating: TV-PG) Season 4 (2017-2018) # '''Ronshaku: Lemon is unable to pay back a loan shark, so he gets his gang to raid the wiki and kill everyone (Writer: Onion Senpai) (Rating: TV-14) # Hooked: Hat becomes a kinky prostitute (Writer: Onion Senpai) (Rating: TV-MA) # NEGATIVEINFINITY Hacks Everyone and It's a Heckin' Fun Time: NEGATIVEINFINITY hacks DeviantArt and the Meme Team has to stop him. (Writer: mynameischrome) (Rating: TV-14-LV) # Kiwi Birds Don't Fly # Mametchi's Destination: Sylvester makes Mametchi experience the events of Final Destination in an attempt to kill him. (Writer: Sylvester) (Rating: TV-MA-DSLV) # I Hate 2012: A portal from the year 2012 appears, and little do the users know that it contains cringe. (Writer: Insecurity) (Rating: TV-PG) Category:Lists Category:Episode lists